


This and this and this

by pollitt



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: Joe may be the poet, but Nicky's no slouch in the declaration department either.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	This and this and this

I said I would know him anywhere, and I do.

I said I would follow him to the ends of the earth, and I have.

I swore I would love him until the end of time, and I will.

I vowed nothing would ever keep us apart, and it has not.

It will not.

Nothing, no one, can withstand my blade.

Not even the shadow of Death can threaten what we have -- two halves of a whole. The heart that beats, the blood that courses through our veins.

He is my mine and I am his.

His Nicky. My Joe.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a line in _The Song of Achilles_ , because of course.


End file.
